


(The Truth Is) You Should Lie With Me

by fletchfeathers



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, guys being dudes, oh look i did smut WHOOPS, quickfire smut, this is totally self indulgent but WHATEVS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/pseuds/fletchfeathers
Summary: When he turns, Tris is there, and before Talon can even fully register it Tris is kissing him. It's urgent and needy and Triswhineswhen Talon pulls back briefly, grinning as Tris tries to chase the kiss and putting two fingers to the blonde's lips to stop him."Wait," he purrs, watching Tris' brows furrow in confusion."I don't want to wait," Tris pouts, and, you know what? Who is Talon to refuse him anything, anyway.





	(The Truth Is) You Should Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

> it has been 84 years since i last wrote smut and boy am i rusty. but, alas, i promised smut and i am nothing if not someone who keeps his promises (most of the time). 
> 
> also, one day i won't italicise literally everything but today's not that day

It's all been innocent enough up until now - innocent and desperately secret, every glance, every touch a promise that each breathless, stolen moment fulfils. But tonight, Talon knows it's going to be different. The party has found a tavern to spend the night, and it makes a world of difference having the privacy they're not often afforded on the road. 

(The others have to know, Talon thinks, because they're not even a little subtle, but still.) 

Tonight, not even the gods themselves are going to interrupt this, Talon fucking swears.

He locks the door to their room, tugging twice on the handle just to be certain. When he turns, Tris is _there_ , and before Talon can fully register it Tris is kissing him. It's urgent and needy and Tris _whines_ when Talon pulls back briefly, grinning as Tris tries to chase the kiss and putting two fingers to the blonde's lips to stop him.

"Wait," he purrs, watching Tris' brows furrow in confusion. 

"I don't want to wait," Tris pouts and, you know what? Who is Talon to refuse him anything, anyway. He puts a hand on Tris' chest and steers him backwards towards the bed; Tris obediently follows his lead, trusting, always so trusting, and sits once the backs of his legs hit the bedframe, gazing up at Talon as though waiting for a command.

And Talon just - takes a moment, just a moment, to drink him in, his soft skin and golden curls illuminated in the moonlight that leaks through the curtains, his doe-like eyes bright and waiting. 

Talon leans down to kiss Tris again, pushing him onto his back and crawling onto the bed on top of him. Tris clings to him as he does, pulling Talon in as though he just can't get close enough - and Talon doesn't really even think before he grinds down against Tris until Tris lets out a sound almost like a yelp, and Talon quickly draws back.

"No -" Tris pleads, scrambling to regain his grip on Talon and pulling him back in. " _More._ "

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Coherent thought all but evaporates from Talon's mind as he pushes his hips down again, burying his face in the slope of Tristan's shoulder and pressing kisses to his neck, just below his ear.

" _Talon_ ," Tris gasps, and Talon feels the younger boy press up against him, and, and, holy _shit_. Talon feels like every nerve in his body is lighting up at once. He scrapes the faintest hint of teeth against Tris' neck and Tris _moans_ , and the sound shoots straight to Talon's cock.

"Fuck me, Tris," Talon growls, stealing more kisses from Tris' mouth as one hand nudges its way under Tris' shirt to feel the soft, warm skin beneath. Goosebumps prickle in the wake of Talon's fingers as he traces them up Tris' sides, over the light ridges of his ribs and up to his chest. 

"Sit up," Talon says, tugging Tris' shirt up and over his head. Somehow, Tris' curls fall almost perfectly back into place, and Talon can't help but grin as he lowers Tris back down against the pillow, trailing kisses across his chest. Tris shivers and tangles a hand in Talon's dark hair, and Talon's mouth moves lower, lower, down his stomach, down to where Tris' trousers sit low on his waist. There's a brief moment of absolute quiet, absolute stillness, until Talon sits up and ghosts his fingers over Tris' crotch - and Tris lets out another soft yelp, and Talon feels Tris tense underneath him. 

"Hey, hey," Talon soothes. "I'm sorry. We don't have to."

Tris is quiet for a beat too long, and Talon feels a creeping cold in his stomach.

"Tris?" he asks, reaching out to touch Tris' cheek - but Tris takes his wrist and pushes it back down, pressing Talon's hand down against his crotch again, and Talon can feel just how hard he is. His own cock aches with how much he needs this, but Talon hesitates just a moment longer.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and Tris nods, a fierce sort of determination in his eyes that's almost endearing. 

Talon takes it slow at first, palming Tris' cock through the soft material of his trousers, and it's not long until Tris is writhing and panting under him.

"Talon, Talon, please, more, I need more," Tris _begs_ , holy _fuck_. "Please, please, Talon, I need -"

And Talon's deft fingers are already making short work of the cord that ties Tris' trousers, and he pulls them slowly, teasingly down. Tris just stares, breathing heavy, all flushed skin and dark dark eyes, and Talon feels bright sparks bursting in his stomach. 

"You're beautiful," he says, almost absently, before he takes Tris' cock in his hand. Tris's hips buck into Talon's fist, a high-pitched whine escaping him, and it's not long before Tris starts to tremble and twist underneath him. Talon has to do everything in his power not to just pin him to the bed and fuck him senseless because - because this is Tris, and he has to do it right. 

"Please, _please_ ," Tris whimpers - and Talon knows, feels it in the way Tris' body starts to tense. 

"Not yet," Talon whispers. Tris lets out another pained noise, but it's cut short as Talon hurriedly wriggles out of his own trousers, climbing on top of Tris to grind on him again, skin on skin this time, and, _fuck_ , it feels so good, the friction just lingering on the edge of enough. Tris is chanting his name almost reverently, like a song, like a prayer, and he's beautiful and he's perfect, and he's _Talon's_.

And Tris shakes as he comes, throwing his head back and arching up against Talon with breathless, beautiful sounds, and Talon follows soon after, basking in the image of Tris coming undone beneath him.

They take a moment to catch their breath before Tris tugs Talon in for a long, almost lazy kiss. When they break apart, Tris' eyes are closed and he's smiling, boneless and utterly blissful, and Talon thinks maybe he wants to make Tris look like that, feel like that, for every day of the rest of his life.

Gods, Talon doesn't know how he got himself in so deep. 

Honestly, though? He doesn't think he minds.


End file.
